


An Ultimate Problem

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 3
Genre: AU, Fuel and Boney are minor, Gen, flint/hinawa as well, its like venom but instead of eddie and venom, its lucas and the ultimate chimera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: When the twins are playing hide and seek, Lucas finds a strange, pink, blob.Touching it was a bad idea.





	An Ultimate Problem

"Okay kids, time to play outside!" Hinawa told the twins, who immediately sped out into Sunshine Forest, and begun a game of hide and seek.

First few rounds, Lucas was it. Sometimes he caught Claus, sometimes Claus won.

 

He hopped around the trees, for it was his turn as hider.

Soon, he found a small clearing and saw something small and pink in it.

"Huh? What's that..." Lucas wondered, approaching it.

As he neared it, he noticed that it had begun to move.

Reaching a small hand out to it, he made a indention on its surface. It felt warm and gooey.

It also appeared to be... sliding up his arm?

"Wha-" Lucas was suddenly pounced on by the pink goo as it phased into his chest.

After it was completely gone, Lucas stood in the clearing, confused.

And then something else pounced on him. His older brother had found him.

 

When the two returned home, Lucas a bit more distant. His head hurt, and he constantly felt hungry.

He slumped out the chair and hit the floor with a thud, causing his mom and brother to jump.

 

He was laid to rest in his bed, though he didnt want to.

Well he wanted to, he just felt like he didnt.

"HUMAN." A voice yelled in his head.

"Ah!" Lucas yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU IN BED." It asked.

"Cau- cause I have to be..." Lucas said, holding his head. That loud deep voice was making his head hurt.

"PATHETIC." The voice yelled.

"Ugh... would you shut up for a second!" Lucas wrapped his arms around his head.

He felt a odd feeling in his legs, before they shot out from under the blanket.

"W-what are you doing??" Lucas asked, trying to keep himself in bed.

"HUNGRY." The voice replied, opening up a window and climbing out.

Thudding on the ground, Lucas jumped back up. The odd sensation transferred into his back, sprouting bat wings and a shovel tipped tail.

"Woaah what is that?" Lucas asked, grabbing at his hair.

"MY WINGS AND TAIL. WE WILL USE THE WINGS TO TRAVEL TO THE FOOD MARKET." The voice yelled again.

"T-thats not necessary! It's just down the street." Lucas said.

"SHOW ME, HUMAN." The voice requested.

On their walk, Lucas broke the silence by asking for his new 'friends' name.

"IT IS THE ULTIMATE CHIMERA. BUT YOU CAN JUST CALL ME CHIMERA." The voice replied.

"Uh, okay. Its through this way." Lucas said, opening the door.

He waved to Fuel and pulled out a small bag of Dragon Points.

"IS THAT THING YOU WAVED AT FOOD?" Chimera asked.

"No, hes not. Just be quiet for a second." 

"FINE."

Returning to his home was a problem, as Chimera kept asking if the villagers were food or not.

And at one point he blacked out.

"Finally, we are home at last." Lucas said, freezing as his parents and twin stare at him.

He had forgotten that he was supposed to be in bed.

Claus walked up to him.

"Feeling better bro?" He asked.

"WHY DOES THIS ONE LOOK EXACTLY LIKE YOU. THE ONLY DIFFERENCES BEING THAT HIS HAIR IS ORANGE AND HES TALLER THAN YOU." Chimera asked, loud as usual.

Lucas held his head while she spoke.

"Ugh, shut up." He told her, forgetting that Claus was infront of him.

"Well gee, I was just asking." Claus turned away.

"N-no wait! I have a confession to make." Lucas said, approaching his twin.

There were knocks on the door. Hinawa opened it up, revealing Lighter to be on the other side.

"Oh, hello Lighter." Hinawa said. "Is there something you need?"

"Can that one," he started, pointing at Lucas, "explain why my son is tied upside down in a tree, covered in bitemarks?"

Everyone turned to look at Lucas.

"One second." Hinawa said, closing the door. 

"Care to explain?" Flint asked his blonde son.

"It has to do with that confession I mentioned earlier."

The 3 looked at him.

"Okay, so when Claus and I went to play hide and seek yesterday, I found this magentaish pile of goo. And when I touched it, I absorbed it." Lucas explained.

"Its been possessing me while I sleep since it doesn't need any, and apparently making me do dumb things." He said that last part more to the symbiote.

"How do you expect us to believe you? You sound like you're making up excuses."

Lucas stood still as pink goo surrounded him.

"What's happening?" Hinawa said, panicking.

"I told you, it's that goo I was talkin bout." He said, smiling as the goo traveled further up.

It consumed Lucas, shaping itself like a huge cat with purple bat wings and orange shovel tail. The creature had yellow eyes and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth.

"TA DA." The creature spoke.

"What did you do with my brother?" Claus asked, striking a attack pose.

"HES FINE. IM JUST TAKING CONTROL OF HIS BODY BRIEFLY SO I CAN SHOW YOU HES NOT LYING. IT IS I WHO HUNG THAT SPIKEY HAIRED KID FROM THE TREE." Chimera responded, before leaning over Claus, opening her mouth....

Suddenly the gooey creature was shrunk smaller and smaller.

Lucas reappeared, the goo going into his chest.

"And that's enough. No eating my brother." Lucas said.

"That's what it was doing?" Claus asked.

"Well, uh, try to keep it under control." Hinawa said.

"I'll try my hardest!" Lucas said, sprouting wings and backing out the door.

"Starting tomorrow!" He flew out the door.

"Oooo! Wait for me!" Claus yelled after him.

Flint shrugged while Hinawa giggled, and went back to pet Boney.


End file.
